Not Moving On
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place after "The Girl in Question." Buffy visits Spike at his apartment and they talk. Could that lead to something more?


I don't know where this came from all of a sudden, just a little something I thought of and decided to write. It's just basically a conversation between Buffy and Spike that takes place after "The Girl in Question." I think the conversation is a little amusing, but I'll let ya'll be the judge. Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Spike was sitting in his apartment bored out of his mind and playing video games. It has only been a day since he and Angel were in Rome and he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Angel may have Nina, but Spike didn't think he would be able to move on. No one could compare to Buffy. He still couldn't believe that she was with the bloody Immortal. Spike slammed the control down of the game he was playing and went to the fridge to get himself a beer. He found what he was looking for and then sat back on the couch. He was about to take a drink when he heard a knock on his door. He rolled his eyes and wondered who it was now. "It's open." He said and knew that wasn't a smart thing to do in LA, but at this point he didn't care. He didn't even look up at his visitor when he heard the familiar voice. 

"That's not really how you should answer your door." Spike then looked up to see Buffy standing there. She closed the door and walked in the apartment. He couldn't let her know how she still affected him, so he took a drink from his beer and gave her a bored expression.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as he took another drink.

"It's nice to see you, too." She said as she moved closer to him. "Found out from a friend about your little visit to Italy." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Bloody git, he told you?" Buffy nodded.

"If you're referring to Andrew then yes, I only have to look at him wrong and he caves. Told me something else about this fantasy he once had with Wonder Woman. I didn't really need to know about that." Spike couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"Some things never change." Buffy shook her head and got to the point.

"So, care to tell me why you and Angel were in Rome? I think you guys have taken stalking to a whole new level." Spike suddenly grew angry as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Newsflash, sweetheart. Not everything is about you. We were there for this demon head thing, which I guess I should be thanking your boyfriend for." He stated not telling her the whole truth about why they were there.

"Right, I knew Andrew would tell you about Antonio." She commented and Spike rolled his eyes.

"Like you said, he can't keep a bloody...His name is Antonio?" He said suddenly changing the subject and Buffy nodded. Spike had to laugh. "I knew he had to have a name other than the Immortal. Can't say that one's any better though." Buffy rolled her eyes also.

"Is that really the point? I didn't even know that you were back until recently. How do you think it felt when I found out you've been back all this time and never told me?" Spike sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, but I had other things to deal with. I didn't want to disrupt your life and it looks like you've been doing well for yourself." He said a little harshly and Buffy glared at him.

"You don't know anything about how I'm doing. What, you come to Rome once and you think you've gotten my whole life figured out?" Spike got in her face this time.

"You're with the sodden Immortal. How do you think that made me feel? We went there thinking that you were in danger and we find out that you're dating him. How do you think that feels, Buffy? You have no idea what that ponce did to us in the past. I can't even believe you would date him. What happened to having a normal life?" Buffy sighed as she took a step away from him.

"I'll never have a normal life, Spike. You should know that by now. I'm sorry that you had to find out about the Immortal and I'm sorry for whatever he did to you." She stopped to see his reaction and then took a deep breath before she said the rest. "What we had was good, but it's over now." Spike felt hurt at her words, but tried not to show it.

"Well, that's just great. Glad you could stop by. Don't let the door hit you in the bum on your way out." He said as he turned away from her and Buffy didn't understand what happened until realization hit her. She then rolled her eyes.

"God, you really are an idiot." He turned back to look at her with a scowl on his face, but she wasn't finished. "I was talking about me and the Immortal, not me and you. I meant that it's over with me and him. Not that it's any of your business, but I was out with him last night because I was going to end things with him." Spike felt relieved by that, but was still irritated that she was with him at all.

"Oh, right. I knew that." Buffy rolled her eyes again, but there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"Sure you did. You're such a baby." Spike glared at her.

"And you're still a bitch." He retorted back.

"You know, I came here hoping to talk to a mature vampire with a soul. Do you happen to know where he is?" She said sarcastically.

"Peaches is probably still at the law firm. Why don't you go talk to him?" He claimed just as sarcastic.

"Stupid vampire." She mumbled under her breath, but he heard her.

"Stubborn bint." He replied back and they both glared at each other for a few seconds when they then started to laugh. Spike loved the sound of her laughter; it wasn't something he got to hear much. "God, I missed you." He said and she calmed down and looked into his eyes.

"I missed you, too. I really am sorry. I was so gone after I lost you. I hardly did anything and I never even laughed. I think that was the first time I've really laughed in a while. I don't know why I started to date him. I was lonely and he was there. If it makes you feel any better it was just sex, there were no feelings involved." She stopped when she noticed the look on his face and realized she wasn't helping. "That probably doesn't make you feel better." Spike shook his head.

"Not so much." He replied and she nodded.

"Right, forget about that then. What I'm saying is that I never forgot about you. I still love you, Spike. Even if you don't believe me." She said and Spike could tell that she was being sincere. He then gave her a smile.

"I believe you. If it helps, I'm sorry I never told you that I was back." Buffy returned his smile.

"Yeah, that was really stupid." She commented and for once Spike didn't know what to say. Buffy then moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So, do you still love me?" She wondered and Spike couldn't believe she had to ask that.

"You know I do. I could never stop, Buffy." Buffy gave him another smile and raised her head a little, so she was soon pressing her lips into his. Spike kissed her back and still couldn't believe that Buffy was really there. He didn't think he would be able to let her go again, but he knew that she had a life in Rome that had nothing to do with him. He broke away and rested his head on hers. "You have to go back, don't you?" Buffy looked into his eyes and nodded.

"I have to, my life is there now." Spike nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I guess it was stupid of me to ask." Buffy cupped his cheek and brought his gaze back on hers.

"Not stupid, I take it you'll be staying here." It wasn't a question.

"I have things to do here. I think we're about to deal with the biggest battle yet. I have to be here for it." Buffy was about to say something else when Spike put his finger on her lips, he knew what she was going to say. "No, Buffy. You can't be in this battle. You've done enough. Like you said, you have a life in Rome now. You need to be there for the nibblet. We can handle this one." He said as he removed his finger and Buffy knew he was right, even though it would be hard to leave him again.

"I know, I just hate this." Spike agreed and gave her another kiss on the lips.

"So do I, love. If I survive you can guarantee I'm coming back to you." He told her with a wink and Buffy smiled.

"You will survive, Spike. It's what you do. No matter what, you always come back to me." She said the last part quietly and Spike pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You can count on that." They were both quiet after that as they just continued to hold each other. Buffy then pulled away with a smile on her face and Spike was worried about that look. She ran her hands over his chest and looked in his eyes.

"You know, I still have some time before I have to go back. Let me show you how much I love you." She stated and Spike raised his eyebrows as a smile also formed on his lips.

"I won't say no to that." He replied as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room. For once he wasn't worried about the upcoming apocalypse. He had Buffy's love and right now that was all he needed.

**The End**

Well, that's all I got. I hope ya'll liked this and would let me know how it was. I know it sounds like there could be a sequel, but I don't think I'm gonna write one. I think that was a good enough place to stop and I'll leave it to your imaginations. Yes, I'm evil like that!


End file.
